An electronic program guide (EPG) is often utilized in conjunction with the viewing of scheduled programming information. EPG data may be downloaded from an appropriate source and stored in an EPG database. The EPG displays the programming information on a display such that a user may browse the information to make viewing decisions based upon the EPG information. A need exists, however, to extend the utility of the EPG information to many purposes other than to mere browsing of programming information.